


Mi reflejo 2.

by CollinsShepard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brujas, Brujos, Copia, Doble., Doppelganger, Emisario, F/F, Hechicero, Hombres lobos, M/M, Magia, Maldición, Oscuridad, Poder, Salem, Venganza, banshee - Freeform, hechizo, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollinsShepard/pseuds/CollinsShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Los que no pueden poner sus pensamientos en el hielo, no deben entrar en el calor del combate»<br/>Stiles está muerto. <br/>Pero eso no es lo que su antepasado más antiguo quiere. Un Sluagh que controla el hielo y roba las almas de los demás.<br/>Con el propósito de traerlo otra vez, Dave obliga a Stuart (Quién aún no asimila la idea de tener un hermano) para trabajar con él. Pero no es todo, él quiere revivir a cada doppelgänger que alguna vez pisó la tierra y crear su propio ejercito. Para eso necesita a sus descendientes más actuales: Stiles, Stuart y Thomas. Mientras tanto, Derek quiere recuperar a su novio. Pero cuando su amor regresa de la manera en que no esperaba ¿Será capaz de aceptarlo? ¿O rechazará la única manera en que podrán estar juntos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

La noche del baile, Mason se había quedado en casa. A pesar de las insistentes súplicas de Liam, no podía ir. Tenía una cita. Hace algunos días, conoció a un chico llamado Colin: ojos verdes, cabello negro y hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos, y lo invitó a su casa ésta noche.   
Todo el día estuvo preparando la velada perfecta, incluso dañó su cerebro pensando si a Colin le gustaba el pollo o el pescado, al final eligió los mariscos. Preparó su atuendo preferido y acomodó la mesa del comedor con velas aromáticas y un mantel blanco. El detalle era que no conocía del todo a Colin, así que no tenía la menor idea sobre si era hetero o compartía su misma atracción por los chicos.   
De todos modos, no perdía nada intentando.   
Ahora, estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo la paella que preparó, atravesando la peor cita de su vida: cuándo Colin llegó, Mason no había salido de la ducha, al recibirlo en la puerta, había rastros de jabón en su cuello. Colin era alérgico a los mariscos, así que no comió nada de lo que cocinó él, y existía una mínima posibilidad de que Colin fuera completamente heterosexual.   
—Y... ¿Te gusta algún género musical?—le preguntó Mason, intentando hacer conversación.   
Colin dejó de mirar el mantel para posar su vista en él—Oh no. Mi hermana solía escuchar música a todo volumen en su habitación, ocasionalmente, le causó sordera y ahora no puede oír nada. No soy entusiasta de la música—respondió.  
Perfecto.   
Colin se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Al principio, le pareció su chico ideal; ahora, sólo quería que algo interrumpiera el momento. Como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, el timbre de la puerta sonó.   
Mason se limpió con la servilleta y le dijo:  
—Vuelvo en un minuto.   
Colin sólo bajó la vista.   
Echó atrás su silla, salió del comedor. Quien quiera que fuera, le debía una muy grande. Podía sentir gotas de sudor corriendo por su piel. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Liam; él, Malia, Kira, Stiles y Lydia ya debían estar fuera del baile. Todo había sido intenso durante la semana: la muerte de Lydia, el chico Stuart alias «El doble de Stiles», Derek encerrado. Desde su llegada a Beacon Hills, cada segundo fue una locura, pero ahora todo parecía haberse multiplicado ¡Y tan sólo en una semana!  
Llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Stiles estaba tras ella.   
Suspiró—Stiles, te debo una grande. No sabes lo que eh pasado allá atrás—le dijo, señalando al comedor con su pulgar.   
—Oh Mason, no sabes lo que vas a pasar ahora mismo—respondió.   
Sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, uno con dos grandes cristales. Anteojos. ¿Anteojos? Cuándo se los puso, todo quedó claro para él. Stiles dijo que su doppelgänger usaba lentes y si no era él, entonces era...  
—Stuart—susurró.   
Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Stuart puso su pie entre el estrecho espacio abierto.   
— ¿Vas a cerrar la puerta en mi cara?—hizo un puchero con sus labios—Eso no es nada cortés. Adelante, deja entrar a dos amigos.   
Al decirlo, otra persona apareció a su espalda. Alguien de cabello castaño, ojos café e innumerables lunares en su cuello. Alguien muy familiar. Sintió que la puerta se congelaba.   
—Me estoy aburriendo—dijo el otro Stuart ¿O era el verdadero Stiles? No, no podía ser—. Apresúrate, o yo me haré cargo.   
Stuart rodó sus ojos tras los lentes. Hizo un gesto con su mano, y él además de la puerta, salieron disparados hacia atrás. Su espalda impactó con la pared, y el objeto se estrelló a un lado, haciéndose pedazos.   
Ambos Stuart entraron, contemplando la lugar—Bonita casa—dijo el que no usaba anteojos y desprendía un halo gélido. Los lugares por dónde caminaba, se congelaban.   
— ¿Dónde está?—exigió el otro.   
Todo el cuerpo de Mason dolía, apenas pudo articular un « ¿Quién?», y al hacerlo, Colin apareció en el lugar. Clavó su mirada agitada en el par de intrusos, y después en él. No intentó ayudarlo.   
Stuart frío sonrió— ¡Ahí está!  
Colin se llenó de miedo.   
Trató de correr, pero una fuerza invisible lo sostuvo en el aire. Stuart normal movía sus dedos cómo si sostuviera los hilos de una marioneta.  
— ¡Bájame!—le gritó.   
Stuart no hizo nada. Mason no podía hacer nada más que mirar cómo ambos clones le sonreían de una manera muy maliciosa.  
—Nunca cambias ¿Verdad Collehn?—le preguntó Stuart frío. ¿Collehn?—Pensé que nunca te atraparía, pero mira: estás aquí, en la casa de un adolescente con hormonas descontroladas. Pensé que serías más inteligente.   
Al parecer, su presencia disminuía la temperatura porque el hielo estaba extendiéndose más y más.  
—Aved, por favor, no puedo morir—le suplicó Colin, o Collehn, quien quiera que fuera él.   
—Nadie me dice así ahora. Me llamo Dave.  
Mason reprimió una pequeña risa. Nadie se dio cuenta.   
— ¿Qué vas a hacerme?   
Dave y Stuart compartieron una mirada de cómplices—Verás—comenzó Dave, levantando un dedo—, hay un pequeño brujo muerto cuyo cuerpo necesito conservar y voy a pedirte un favor.  
— ¿Quieres que lo reviva?  
Stuart bufó—Es más complicado que eso.  
—Collehn, eres uno de los pocos lobos celta que quedan—comenzó Dave—. Voy a poner el alma de Stiles en tú cuerpo.   
Algo en Mason se encogió. ¿Stiles? ¿SU Stiles? Muerto, la palabra le causó escalofríos. Pero no se refería a él ¿Verdad? Stiles no era ningún brujo, o al menos eso creía. Liam nunca le dijo nada.   
—Un celta—Stuart susurró, más para sí que para el resto—, los únicos lobos que pueden separar su magia de su licantropía. Hombre lobo y brujo ¡Genial! ¿Imaginas los poderes de un brujo tan poderoso en el cuerpo de un celta?  
Colin ahora estaba aterrado— ¡No! Aved, no puedes hacer eso.  
— ¡Qué no me llames así!—gritó.   
—L-lo lamento, Dave—se corrigió—Si pones la esencia de alguien en mi cuerpo, la mía desaparecerá. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?  
—Cuento con ello—concluyó. Lo siguiente pasó en cámara lenta: los ojos de Colin se iluminaron, pasando de un amarillo a azul y después rojo. Sus colmillos crecieron y una onda explosiva se expandió, haciendo que Stuart y Dave salieran volando. Mason golpeó la pared, otra vez.   
Cayó al piso con elegancia. Sus ojos pasaban de un color a otro, de una manera impresionante. Se acercó a ambos chicos, ahora se veía completamente enojado.  
— ¡Escucha: no me atrapaste y no me atraparás. Sí piensan qué...!—las palabras se quedaron atascadas. Su piel se tornó azul desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. Había nieve en su cabello.   
Dave miraba a Colin de una manera muy intensa. Mason se dio cuenta de que lo estaba congelando. Colin cayó al suelo cómo un objeto cualquiera, con un ruido sordo.   
Stuart y Dave se levantaron.  
—Genial, acabo de salir de un incendio y ahora me metes en éste congelador—se quejó el primero.   
—Cierra la boca—le ordenó Dave.  
Mason reparó en el hecho de que su casa estaba congelada ahora. Todo estaba cubierto de hielo y había copos de nieve flotando en el aire.  
Stuart agarró a Colin cómo si fuera una tabla. Le tendió una mano a Dave.  
— ¿Nos vamos?—le dijo.  
Dave sonrió. Le dio su mano, y en un segundo, ambos desaparecieron en una nube blanca.   
Mason sólo observó unos momentos más antes de caer agotado en el suelo.


	2. Primera cita en el paraíso.

Estaban en el parque. Él y Stiles, el frío de diciembre apenas se sentía. Derek estaba acostado en el césped, con sus palmas bajo su cabeza, igual que una almohada improvisada. Stiles sostenía sus rodillas mientras hacía flexiones.   
—Me siento cómo una máquina de ejercicios humana—dijo Stiles.   
—No eh escuchado que te quejes cuando ejercitamos por la noche—le respondió guiñando un ojo. —Además, no haces la gran cosa: sólo sostienes mis rodillas.   
Stiles apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas—No me gusta cuándo haces ejercicios. Me encanta tú cuerpo y todo, pero eres aburrido cuándo ejercitas.   
Derek enarcó una ceja. Sin aviso, flexionó su abdomen y besó a Stiles en los labios. Se quedaron así unos segundos, luego bajó.  
— ¿Eso fue aburrido?  
Stiles estaba completamente rojo. Golpeó una de sus rodillas— ¡Hay gente viendo!—susurró.   
Derek miró a su alrededor: una mujer alimentaba a su bebé con un biberón, una pareja caminaba por la acera tomada de la mano, y un anciano leía el periódico sentado en uno de los bancos. Apenas se movían, parecían maniquíes.  
—No creo que les importe—respondió al fin.   
Stiles se levantó, y le tendió una mano—Quiero comer algo, vamos.  
Lo sujetó. Cuándo se paró junto a él, le dio un abrazo fuerte. Quería sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, saber que estaba con él. No sabía exactamente qué pasó luego del baile, pero no había escuchado nada sobre Stuart o el Scott-Bestia. Todo parecía en su lugar.   
— ¿Y eso por qué fue?—le preguntó Stiles al separarse.   
Derek agarró sus manos—Gracias por ser tú.   
Stiles frunció el ceño, confundido— ¿De nada?—respondió más en tono de pregunta.   
Eso.  
Era su inocencia, la ternura que lo volvía loco. Quería sostenerlo y nunca soltarlo. Era él, de Derek; y Derek de Stiles. Se pertenecía el uno al otro. No quería perturbar eso.   
Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, su mano sosteniendo la de él— ¿Cómo está Malia? ¿Cómo lleva... esto?—le preguntó.   
Stiles arrugo su boca—No lo sé. No la eh visto—respondió sin mirarlo. —Creo que está bien, supongo.   
A decir verdad, el tampoco recordaba la última vez que había visto a los otros. Los últimos días estaban borrosos, cómo si se hubiese saltado las semanas anteriores.   
— ¿Crees que llueva?—Stiles le preguntó.   
Miró al cielo: una nube blanca flotaba sobre ellos. Era gigante, casi intimidante; las nubes negras significan tormenta, generalmente, las blancas no representan nada, Perón ésta parecía diferente. Gorda y brillante, daba la impresión de que iba a explotar.   
Cómo si reaccionara a sus pensamientos, un viento feroz los azotó. Derek cubrió sus ojos. Oía cómo el aire los rozaba. Su camisa se había levantado, y apretó la mano de Stiles. Cuando se destapó, sólo vio blanco, un espacio blanco y brillante, igual que si se hubiese transportado a un lugar desierto. Pero aún sentía a Stiles.   
Cuándo su vista se ajustó, reparó en que seguían sobre Beacon Hills. La misma calle, el mismo parque, los mismos árboles, sólo notaba un detalle.   
— ¿Está... congelado?—dijo en voz alta.   
Las hojas estaban cubiertas de hielo escarchado, había hielo delgado en el suelo y ventanas de algunas tiendas.  
— ¿Derek?   
Miró a Stiles: estaba temblando, tenía bolsas rojas bajo los ojos, su boca desprendía un vaho gélido al respirar, y su piel... su piel estaba congelándose.   
— ¡Stiles!  
Él se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras frotaba sus brazos. Derek lo miraba perplejo. Las personas a su alrededor también tenían piel de hielo, se dio cuenta de que no tenían cara. La mujer, el anciano, la pareja; sin boca, nariz, u ojos. No tenían rostro.  
Entró en pánico.   
—Derek, tengo frío—le dijo. Su voz temblaba, igual que todo su cuerpo.   
—Stiles, Stiles vas a estar bien—lo abrazó y apretó contra su pecho—déjame llevarte al loft. T-te daré sopa caliente, vamos.   
Intentó jalarlo, pero no se movía. Parecía adherido al piso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no tenía frío, no sentía nada en absoluto ¿¡Por qué no sentía nada!?   
—Usa la magia. Haz una bola de fuego ¡No lo sé!—le gritó inconscientemente.   
Stiles soltó un ruido apenas audible—N-no puedo. No siento las manos.   
Su piel comenzó a agrietarse cómo vidrio. Escuchó el sonido del hielo rompiéndose y volvió a abrazarlo.  
—Por favor, Stiles. Déjame ayudarte ¡Vamos al loft!  
No se movió. En cambio, Derek vio cómo toda su piel, ahora azul, se llenaba de grietas. Antes de notarlo, el cuerpo de Stiles se rompió en pedazos y se escurrió por entre sus brazos. Gritó. Las partes cayeron al piso.   
— ¡No!  
Se quedó sin tiempo para hacer algo cuándo abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba en el parque, ahora sentía la temperatura escasa del lugar. Estaba temblando, y respiraba agitadamente. Experimentó un dolor intenso en su mano. Estaba en una habitación oscura, tumbado en el suelo y sin fuerzas. Veía una familiar puerta de acero frente a él; recordó que estaba encerrado.  
—Ya casi termino—dijo alguien a su lado.  
Dave, el extraño psicópata que lo raptó en el baile, le dijo sonriendo, arrodillado junto a su cuerpo. Sostenía un cuchillo que goteaba un líquido rojo de la punta. Tardó un segundo en saber que era sangre. Su sangre. La mano le dolía porque lo había cortado.   
— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—le preguntó Derek con voz débil. Era difícil mirar a Dave: tenía los ojos, boca, nariz y orejas de Stiles. Igual que Stuart. Pero había algo diferente en Dave; podía sentir una maldad más desarrollada, más oscura.  
—No te preocupes—le respondió—, créeme: te gustará.  
Derek dejó caer su cabeza, su mejilla impactó contra el suelo frío. Sus párpados se sintieron muy pesados, al cerrar los ojos, sólo escuchó una cosa:  
—Vamos a resucitar a Stiles.


	3. Derek desatado.

En un mundo perfecto, Stuart estaría muy muy lejos de Beacon Hills, disfrutando de un mojito con la única persona a quien de verdad quería. Usando su magia cómo quisiera y sin tener que preocuparse sobre cómo arruinar la vida de alguien.   
Bueno, ese no era el caso.   
—Apresúrate—Dave le ordenó.   
Estaban en el cementerio del pueblo, intentando revivir a la persona que mató sólo hace unas horas. Stuart ni siquiera se había cambiado el traje que usó en el baile y todavía sentía los efectos de respirar aquella gran cantidad de humo.   
Arrastraba sus pies por la tierra, sin ánimos de hacer nada. Sí, mató a Stiles y sí, sometió a un puñado de adolescentes por completo. Pero existía algo en Dave, algo que lo volvía un cachorro sumiso cuando estaba con él.   
Las lápidas se alzaban cómo dedos de granito que buscaban escapar de la tierra. Una ponía «Cecille Moon 1977-2006» en letras cursivas y otra decía «Will y William Pourte 2000-2001» Ninguno tenía una fecha de muerte actual.   
— ¿Podemos parar?—le dijo a Dave.  
Él se volteó, lo miró severamente—Ya casi estamos, sólo faltan...  
—No. Me refiriera a parar con todo esto. No quiero a Stiles vivo.   
— ¿Estás seguro? Es tu hermano.  
Stuart desvió la mirada. En el baile, Dave aseguró que él y Stiles eran hermanos gemelos. No podía aceptarlo. Más bien, no quería aceptarlo: por años, siempre fue él «Stuart el huérfano» contra el mundo. Nunca pensó en la remota idea de tener alguna familia biológica; clara que, sus madres le dijeron que sí la tenía, pero era difícil pensar en individuos a los que jamás vio.  
¿Y un hermano? Definitivamente no.  
Desde el truco con el muñeco, hasta hipnotizar a todos, Stuart odió a Stiles en todos los aspectos. Su padre, su familia, sus poderes ¿Por qué él nunca tuvo eso? En cambio, el cincuenta por ciento de su vida fueron ancianos enfermos aprovechándose de su cuerpo.  
—Él no es mi hermano—le aseguró.  
Continuaron, Dave susurró un «Lo que digas». Sabía la mayor parte de su plan: recargar el cuerpo de un lobo celta con el poder de Stiles (Incluso luego de morir, sería más poderoso), pero el resto sólo era una mancha borrosa. Pero debía admitir que ayudarlo era un poco genial.  
—Si Stiles... «Regresa» ¿Será un zombi?—cuestionó, haciendo comillas en la palabra.  
Dave siguió caminando y contestó sin mirarlo—Los zombis no existen.  
Algunas ratas sonaron a la distancia— ¿Entonces un vampiro?  
—Tampoco son reales—se detuvo. Analizó un momento y dijo—: bueno, tal vez. Pero no será uno de ellos.   
Stuart decidió guardar silencio. Hablar con él era cómo hablarle a esos personajes amargados de la televisión que siempre tienen una expresión neutral en el rostro. Su actitud le recordaba vagamente a Derek.  
—Mi parte favorita fue cuando mordiste su labio—soltó Dave repentinamente.  
— ¿Perdón?  
Sonrió—Ya sabes ¿En el gimnasio? ¿Tú y Stiles? Lo besaste, pero mordiste su labio.   
Una débil imagen apareció en su cerebro. Recordaba ese día. — ¿Viste eso? ¿Cómo?—también recordaba que solo dos personas podían saber de ello. Él y Stiles, por supuesto.  
—Vi todo, en realidad—metió las manos en sus bolsillos. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar de nuevo. Un efecto único de Dave—. La vida de Stiles parece una novela mal escrita. El drama con Derek ¡Y cuándo Malia le gritó en el baño del conserje! Dios, eso fue único—se estaba riendo. Realmente riendo. Una lágrima se asomaba por los bordes de sus ojos.   
Ahora, la temperatura estaba tan baja que incluso veía du respiración. Se maldijo por no traer un suéter.  
— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Por favor—le pidió mientras frotaba sus brazos con las manos.  
— ¿El qué?  
—Siempre que estoy contigo, hace mucho frío y dejas esta... cosa cuándo caminas—señaló la estela de hielo que seguía las pisadas de Dave a todas partes.   
Se encogió de hombros—No puedo: es una especie de castigo. De todos modos, no me molesta y si no me estorba, a ti tampoco.  
Stuart soltó un gruñido. Desventajas de ser secuas: debes hacer lo que diga el líder. Lo aprendió con Jennifer.  
—Debes seguir adelante, ella no volverá—le dijo Dave. Se quedó paralizado.  
— ¿Cómo...?  
—Habilidades de doppelgängers: podemos leer la mente del otro.  
El camino ya estaba cubierto por nieve muy blanca. Nunca, tampoco cuándo estuvo en Minnesota, había visto nieve de aquél color.   
— ¿De verdad?—le pregunto—. No sabía que podía hacerlo.  
—Sólo aquellos de mente fuerte pueden lograrlo. —respondió en un tono de superioridad que lo irritó.  
«Sólo aquellos de mente fuerte pueden lograrlo» repitió en su mente. La habilidad de Dave para hacerlo enojar, era muy grande. Claro que no podía poner objeción a nada de lo que dijera, sería una paleta humana antes de hacerlo.   
Se detuvieron en un lugar bastante profundo del cementerio. Un enorme ciprés se alzaba sobre ellos, parecía viejo pero muy estable ¿Habían cipreses en California? Lo iba a investigar luego. Las hojas estaban salpicadas de copos y un halo sobrenatural lo rodeaba. Dos tumbas sobresalían de sus costados.  
—Llegamos—anunció Dave, contemplando el enorme árbol frente a ellos. Era intimidante, cómo ese gigante de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas que sus madres solían narrarle por las noches. Claro, eso fue antes de escaparse.  
— ¿Aquí?—le preguntó. Dave tenía la mirada clavada en la misma posición—Collehn está en el auto. ¿Por qué no lo trajimos? Estamos lejos.   
Dave rodó sus ojos—Deja de llorar. No es importante, no aún ¿Ves esas lápidas?—dijo señalándolas—Ese es nuestro objetivo.   
Una de ellas decía «Caleb Holloway «1989-2013» y la otra «Stephen Thomas 1900-2015» Ambos nombres parecían conocidos. Buscó en sus recuerdos, pero no recordaba nada de ninguno.   
—Ven, ayúdame a despertarlos.  
Dave caminó hasta ambas tumbas. Sus pasos eran decididos y llenos de confianza; Stuart había visto ese caminar antes de llegar a la casa de Mason, significaba que algo iba a ocurrir.

—Derek—oyó al otro lado de la puerta—. Psst, Derek.  
No se movió.  
Su espalda estaba apoyada al frío metal de la puerta «Vamos a resucitar a Stiles».  
Estaba muerto. Stiles estaba muerto.   
Tan sólo hace unas horas, había experimentado el mejor momento de su vida con él. Recibió una bala en el pecho, peleó contra su mejor amigo; todo por él. Y ahora había muerto.  
— ¡Derek!—susurraron de nuevo.  
Se levantó. Las puertas eran de hierro, con una abertura en la parte de arriba, dividida por barras verticales. Observó a través de ellas: al otro extremo del pasillo, en otra celda, Scott asomaba su rostro por entre los barrotes.   
—Hey—dijo. Derek gruñó y volvió a su posición anterior— ¡No!—escuchó, pero no hizo caso.  
Claro, no era sorprendente que Scott también estuviera aquí. Lo habían atrapado con él, cuándo intentó llevarlo a la veterinaria en la patrulla ¿El sheriff también estaría cerca? Probablemente. ¿Cómo tomará la muerte de su hijo? Realmente, esperaba no ser él quién le diera la noticia.  
—Derek, no seas un niño—Scott dijo—, sé lo que pasó. Pero van a traerlo de vuelta ¿No los escuchaste? Stiles va a volver.  
El asunto era que él no quería.  
Tal vez no entendía el asunto de la hipnosis, pero seguramente le había quemado el cerebro a Scott. La última vez que se vieron, intentó arrancar su piel con los dientes. Fue la primera vez que vio tan descontrolado al alfa... a cualquier hombre lobo, en realidad. Ninguno había perdido el control cómo lo había hecho él.  
Pero el punto era que, si Dave y Stuart querían traer a Stiles desde los muertos, no era para nada bueno. La herida en su mano aún palpitaba, igual que el sueño que tuvo. Por un momento, todo parecía perfecto: Stiles y él, en el parque; incluso con toda esa nieve, eran felices. Ambos. Pero después la tormenta se había hecho fuerte y todo se echó a perder.  
—Va a estar bien—susurró una última vez.  
Derek no lo creía.   
Era Stuart de quién hablaba. El Stuart que mató a Lydia, el Stuart que lo encerró en la habitación de Stiles y el Stuart que hipnotizó a toda la escuela. ¡Por Dios! Nada estaba bien.  
Tenía que hacer algo. Quería tener a su novio entre sus brazos y apretarlo, sentir que estaba con él. Pero no si eso significaba que sus malvadas copias iban a someterlo a unas tramposas condiciones.  
Fue él quien revivió a Lydia, seguramente había otros brujos que hicieran lo mismo por Stiles; lo único que debía hacer era encontrarlos. Pedirles, rogarles o incluso extorsionarlos para que lo hicieran. Sí, ¿Quién decía que sólo Dave y Stuart podían lograrlo?  
Decidido, se levantó del suelo y retrocedió. Bien, debía concentrarse: la puerta era bastante gruesa. Si quería abrirla, tenía que pensarlo bien. No tenía llave, así que debía romperla ¿Pero cómo? Apretó sus puños, se posicionó y embistió la puerta.  
Produjo un ruido sordo, su hombro dolió. Se veía igual, ni siquiera se abolló. Respiró, esa era su única opción. Retrocedió de nuevo, y cargó un placaje, pero ésta vez con una sola palabra en su mente «Stiles». Volvió a emitir el sonido, cuando la vio, tenía una pequeña abolladura donde produjo el golpe. Inconscientemente, sonrió. Lo estaba logrando. Hizo lo mismo otra vez.  
Una vez.   
Dos veces.   
Tres veces.  
Pum, pum, pum.   
La última oportunidad, ya estaba cargado de adrenalina, el sudor corría por su piel y bañaba la ropa que usó durante el baile. Sus ojos se encendieron, el nombre volvió a su cabeza «STILES».  
Golpeó la puerta, y la misma cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Ignoró los llamados de Scott, mientras salía y seguía el rastro de hielo derritiéndose en el piso.


End file.
